The crash
by Brentinator
Summary: Selena was terrified of another incident...but when Chase convinced her to drive, she had to try, for him. Dedicated to Awkwardgurl05. Rated T. Takes place in between The return of Marcus and How to deal with traitors.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Selena's POV.

Why?! Why would he do this?! How doesn't he know?! Maybe because I didn't tell him...

Flashback to yesterday...

"Happy birthday Selena!" Chase happily exclaimed as he embraced me in a kiss, witch I graciously returned.

We were staying in Mission Creek with Mr. Davenport for awhile because it was "Spring break" for the academy. As in Mr. Davenport wants to make more money. Everyone else went with Douglas to the Bahamas except for me, Chase and Adam.

"Wow, you're excited." I giggled.

Suddenly Chase put a blindfold over my eyes and I tensed up.

"I'm taking you to your birthday present. Don't freak out." Chase said as he gently grabbed my hand to guide me.

I relaxed and let him guide me to...wherever we were going. After walking for awhile, I felt him take off the bandana and I saw a shiny blue convertible.

"Surprise! I got you a car!" Chase exclaimed happily.

I was terrified of cars, I have never had good experiences with them, and I had never told Chase. I should've come clean, but instead I ran off in tears with Chase yelling after me.

"Selena wait!"

End of flashback...

I'm still upset about yesterday, and Chase has no idea why I ran off. I needed to tell him. I heard a knock on my door of the bedroom Tasha was letting me stay in and I saw Chase on the outside holding flowers.

"Here. My apology present." He said as he handed me the bouquet.

"Chase...you didn't do anything wrong. This is all me." I explained.

"How? I bought the car, you ran from me." Chase pointed out.

"No...I have a fear of cars...I have since right after I got my licence." I said.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because of what happened." I said as we sat down on the couch.

"What happened?" Chase asked.

"It was the month after I got my licence, right before Krane found me, and my brother Gabe insisted on driving me home from band practice..." I started.

Flashback...

"Come on Selena!" Gabe yelled as I grabbed my guitar case.

"You didn't have to drive me home. I have a license." I said.

"I know, but I'm going to college next month, I wanna drive my baby sis home one more time." Gabe explained as he opened my door.

"I'm only two years younger then you." I pointed out as I got in the passenger seat.

"Whatever. You'll always be my baby sis." Gabe said as he got in the driver's seat.

After awhile, we got on the road to our apartment. I turned on the radio and started listening to music. Then I looked over and saw a semi swerving back and forth. I switched off the music.

"Watch our for the semi Gabe. I think it's a drunk driver." I said as I pointed it out.

"Thanks Selena." Gabe smiled.

I smiled back, then felt a smack to our car and I screamed as we got knocked off the road. Our airbags went off and that was the last thing I remembered...

End of flashback...

"When I woke up again, I found out that...that Gabe was in a coma... that he would never wake up from...my parents refused to pull the plug that was keeping him alive...until right before I was taken by Krane...then we all decided that the fact that Gabe was in a coma was getting to us...and we needed to move on...instead of hang on...and my parents took me and Jason...when the doctors pulled the plug...he flatlined almost immediately after...it was the hardest moment of my life..." I admitted as I started crying into my boyfriend's shoulder.

"You don't know that will happen again." Chase soothed as he rubbed my back.

"But if it does...then I will lose you. And I cannot lose you." I said as I finally stopped sobbing.

"You never know if you don't try." Chase said.

"You're right. I can't spend the rest of my life terrified of cars. I'm gonna drive again, and I want you to come with me." I said.

"Alright then. Let's go." Chase said as he took me to the car.

We got in, I went through the driver's checklist and I pulled out of the driveway. We were on the highway for awhile when it started getting dark.

"We should probably start heading back now." Chase suggested.

"That's a good idea." I said as I saw a place where I could turn and I did.

Chase turned on the radio and it started playing Night Changes by One Direction. He was goofing off and singing and I was laughing while keeping my eyes on the road. Then Chase turned off the radio.

"Bored huh?" I asked.

"Yeah." Chase said.

Then something hit us and I felt the car flying through the air. We both screamed and Chase grabbed my hand. This was just like last time. The airbags came out and that was the last thing I remembered...

 **First off, I'm gonna say this story is dedicated to Awkwardgurl05 for being a awesome person. She writes amazing ANT farm stories and I'm proud to call her my friend.**

 **I got most of the inspiration for this and decided to start writing this today because my mom and I saw a car that was flipped over with someone inside on the way to the orthodontist. Someone was helping them when we got there, but we still prayed for them almost immediately. I've been praying for them ever since.**

 **Anyway, any suggestions for this story are welcome, also, please read my announcement on my profile regarding my story ideas.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Chase's POV.

I had no idea what the heck just happened. I had felt something hit the car and I saw the airbags, but then I blacked out. I woke up again and my entire body hurt. I could tell I had broken bones. I could barely move my head, but I saw Selena and almost screamed. Her neck was tilted at the side, her eyes were closed and her arms and legs were covered in glass shards and blood.

"Selena!" I yelled as I tried to get closer to her, but I shifted slightly and my arm really hurt, so I decided to stay still. I heard two voices coming towards us.

"Help! Help us!" I yelled.

"I heard someone in that car!" I heard a female voice yell.

I saw a man and a woman, not much older then Adam, come over to us.

"Are you guys ok?" The woman asked.

"I...I don't know. My girlfriend is unconscious." I said.

"It's ok, we're gonna call a ambulance. Do you remember what happened?" The man asked.

"We were just driving when I felt something hit our car. It felt like we were flying through the air, the airbags came out and then I blacked out." I explained.

"Alright. What's yours and your girlfriend's name?" The woman asked.

"I'm Chase and she is Selena." I said.

"I'm gonna try and get you guys out. Lacy, call a ambulance." The man said as he put his hands on my car door. He pulled it open.

"Alright, I'm gonna get you out. This may hurt a bit." The man said.

I nodded and prepared myself for the pain. I felt him unbuckle my seatbelt and gently started trying to pull me out. I suddenly felt major pain in my leg and I screamed.

"Oh man, your leg is wedged under part of the car. I can't get you out." The man said.

"It's ok. Just try to get my girlfriend out. She looks like she is in worse shape." I said as I looked over at Selena again.

"Alright. Just stay calm." The man said.

"Carl, the ambulance is on it's way." Lacy started, then she looked at me. "They'll be able to get you out."

I watched as the man tried to open Selena's door. After awhile, he finally quit.

"It won't budge. Sorry." He said.

"It's fine. You tried your best." I said as another wave of pain shot up my body and I groaned.

Then I heard sirens coming towards us.

"Alright, they'll take care of you now." Lacy said.

"Thank you for all of your help." I said.

"Your welcome." Lacy smiled as she and Carl went to their car and drive off. Then I saw two paramedics come towards the car.

"Wow. This is a terrible wreck." The first one said.

"Kid, we're gonna get you out of there. Just stay calm." The second one said.

I nodded as they came to my already open door and moved the giant piece of car on my leg. Then they gently pulled me out and put me on a stretcher. They put a oxygen mask over my face and buckled me in.

"Is my girlfriend gonna be ok?" I asked.

"I think so. They are getting her out of the car now. You need to relax." The first paramedic explained as she and the second one put me in the ambulance.

I drifted off into unconsciousness again as we started driving to the hospital.

Selena's POV.

I slowly came to and realised that Chase was no longer in the passenger seat. I saw a paramedic pry off my door of my brand new car and gently start pulling me out.

"What...what's going on?" I asked quietly.

I saw a woman that looked a bit like my mom come over to me.

"It's alright sweetie. You were in a car accident and we are taking you to the hospital. Just stay calm." The woman encouraged as I was put on a stretcher.

They put a oxygen mask over my face and buckled me into the stretcher.

"What...what about my boyfriend? He was in the car with me...where is he?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend is already on his way to the hospital. They got him out before you because his door was already open. A young couple named Lacy and Carl Jackson tried to get you both out of the car, but his legs were wedged under a piece of the car and your door was stuck. You need to stay calm though. Do you have any friends or family I need to contact?" She asked as they put me in the ambulance.

"My boyfriend's family. His dad is Donald Davenport." I said as I started drifting off.

"Ok, we'll call them. Just relax and stay calm. Maybe go back to sleep. Alright?" The nurse suggested.

I slowly nodded and drifted off into darkness.

 **Chapter 2!** **I know you are probably thinking that I should update The next step, but this story is probably gonna be very short, so I wanna get it done.**

 **Please vote on my poll and look at my announcement regarding my ideas.**

 **Thanks to Guest, Dirtkid123, AwkwardGurl05 and Aliqueen16 for being my first reviewers and I hope you like this one as much.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Chase's POV.

Beep, beep, beep.

I slowly opened my eyes and became aware of my surroundings. It was now bright outside. That annoying beeping was the heart monitor I was currently connected to. I personally wanted to smash it. The noise was getting on my nerves. Then I saw a young nurse come in the room. She smiled, and I felt like I had to smile back.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I've felt better. Way better." I chuckled, witch sent a shock of pain up my body.

"Be careful. We found out what happened to your car." The nurse said.

"What?" I inquired, determined to know what happened.

"A young girl who just got her license was behind you texting and driving. She didn't get hurt, but you and your friend who was driving got injured badly. The girl turned herself in and was relieved to find out that both of you will be ok." The nurse explained as she adjusted one of the machines I was connected to.

"What was the girl's name?" I asked.

"Hannah Nicholson." The nurse said.

Oh. So the accident wasn't our fault. That was good. I bet Mr. Davenport was worried sick. Wait, they had no idea where we were.

"Can you contact my family? I'm sure they are freaking out by now." I said.

"Your girlfriend woke up as we were pulling her out of the car and said that we should contact your family. They have been going back and forth with you and her." The nurse explained as she adjusted the oxygen mask on my face.

After she finished up checking on me, she left and I was alone again. Then I saw Adam come in the room.

"Hi Adam." I said as I smiled.

"You are finally awake. Thank heaven. Selena woke up before you and Mr. Davenport wanted me to check on you." Adam explained as he sat down near me.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She has a sprained neck, cuts and bruises from the glass and a broken ankle. You should be more worried about yourself. You are the one who is in the worse condition. You actually almost flatlined, but you didn't." Adam explained.

"That would've been bad. What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"You have a major concussion, a cut on one of your legs that actually required surgery, along with your broken knee cap, you have a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, a fractured wrist, a punctured lung and a few broken ribs." Adam explained.

"Wow. That bad?" I asked.

Adam nodded and I yawned.

"Are you tired? Or hungry? Or cold?" Adam asked.

"Adam. I just yawned. I'm fine." I said.

"I'm just really worried about you. The doctor said that you could've slipped into a coma." Adam said.

"Am I allowed to go see Selena?" I asked.

"No. You are on constant oxygen to keep your lung from getting worse. You can't go anywhere unless they connect your oxygen tank to a wheelchair." Adam explained.

"I need to see my girlfriend Adam." I said.

"No, you need to get better. Selena is in a better condition so she will probably come see you first. Just rest. You seem really tired." Adam said as I started drifting off.

Selena's POV.

How come I always ended up less injured in car accidents? First Gabe, now Chase. Does the world just favor me? Does it hate me because it wants me to watch people suffer? I slowly opened my eyes to see Mr. Davenport and Adam. Figures. Everyone else, including Bree who I really wanted to talk to, was in the Bahamas. How I would kill to be in the Bahamas instead of this hospital.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked.

"Like I got hit by a bus, got back up, then hit by another bus." I said.

"They found out that someone who was texting and driving hit your car. Some girl named Hannah Nicholson. She freaked out when she found out she injured you guys and immediately turned herself in." Mr. Davenport explained.

At least she wasn't trying to purposely hurt us, but that's why they are called car accidents.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"A sprained neck, a broken ankle and a bunch of scratches and bruises." Mr. Davenport said.

"What about Chase?" I asked.

"He has a major concussion, a cut on one of his legs that actually required surgery, along with a broken knee cap, the other leg is broken, a dislocated shoulder, a fractured wrist, a punctured lung and a few broken ribs." Mr. Davenport explained.

"I wanna see him. Can I please see him?" I asked as I looked at Mr. Davenport.

"I'll talk to the doctor while Adam goes to see if Chase is awake yet." Mr. Davenport explained as he left the room and Adam followed.

I was alone with my thoughts basically telling me how terrible I was.

"You idiot. You caused your brother to fall into a coma. You caused your brother to die. You caused your boyfriend to get injured so terribly he probably can't move. This is all your fault. And you can't blame it on anyone else, because you know it is all you. You did this." My inner thoughts were telling me.

I didn't even bother to fight because I knew that it was true. I liked my brother. I could've killed my boyfriend! It was final. I was never getting in a car again. Then Mr. Davenport came back with a wheelchair and gently helped me into it. He wheeled me to Chase's room where I saw him and Adam talking.

"Chase!" I happily exclaimed as he realized I was in there.

"Hey Selena." He smiled weakly.

"I am so so so sorry about what happened." I apologized.

"Selena. It wasn't your fault." Chase said.

"No Chase. You didn't let me finish. It will never happen again because I am never getting into a car again. And nothing that anyone says will change that." I explained.

 **Bam! Selena believes that voice in her head. Will she keep listening to it?**

 **I found out on Sunday that a very good friend of mine mom has cancer that is gonna kill her. They don't know when, but they do know they cannot cure her. She really needs a miracle, so please think about her and my friend.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Two weeks later.

Chase's POV.

Selena wasn't kidding when she said she was never getting in a car again. She absolutely refused Mr. Davenport's offer to drive her home from the hospital, but when she was asleep, Mr. Davenport took us home. She refused to go anywhere. After we had both fully recovered, I decided to get a grip on this situation. It was partially my fault. I called the number that the hospital left for Hannah.

"Hello?" The person asked.

"Hannah? It's the guy who was in the car that you hit. I need your help." I said.

"Are you alright? Is your friend alright?" She asked.

"We are both physically fine, but my friend now has a fear of driving...I was wondering if you could help." I suggested.

"Sorry. I don't know how I can. I gotta go. Bye!" Hannah said as the line went dead.

I dialled Bree's number.

"Hey Chase. What's up?" Bree asked.

"I need you to talk to Selena. She is terrified of driving and being in a car in general. Can you talk to her?" I asked.

"Sorry Chase. I'm having a bit of my own problem. Talk to you soon!" Bree said as she hung up.

I screamed in frustration and hit the wall.

Selena's POV.

"What's up loser?" The voice inside my head said.

"Go away." I groaned.

"Why? I like seeing you upset." The voice said.

"I don't like being upset. Get out." I demanded.

"Why? Do I remind you of Gabe? Or Chase? After all, they got injured because of you." The voice said.

"Shut up." I said.

"Why? It's fun to torture you." The voice said.

"If you do not go, I will make you go." I warned.

"You can't get rid of me, I'm your inner voice. I'm stuck in your head." The voice said.

I stopped focusing on the voice, and it kept fading and fading until it was gone. Did I just destroy the voice? Time to know for sure. I went towards the driveway, climbed into the driver's seat of a black car, and started driving towards the ice cream shop. Oddly enough, the voice didn't come back. I felt free of a burden I had been carrying. I grabbed some ice cream and drove back to the Davenport's house. I saw a frustrated Chase walk towards the driveway, but stopped when he saw me pull in. He looked at the car in disbelief as I climbed out.

"Selena?" He asked.

"The one and only." I smiled as he ran up and hugged me.

"I thought you were scared of cars. What happened?" He asked.

"I shut out the negative voice in my head and I was able to drive. It was a little weird at first, but then it was natural and not scary at all." I explained.

Chase embraced me in a kiss and I kissed him back. To think that if I had never met him, I may still be afraid.

The end.

 **I'm just ending everything short and sweet today. Sorry about that!**

 **Special thanks to all the reviewers, favorites and follows. You guys are awesome!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
